


Pecking Party

by snasational



Series: Classic Vs The Multiverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational
Summary: The glass is cracked on the rim. Sans doesn’t notice this until after it nicks him when he’s setting it down. Blood wells up. Not a lot, thankfully. “Aw. That’s just great. Do you have a rag I could…”Sans trails off.Big guy is looking at him like he’s a four course meal, and not in a sexy way.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Classic Vs The Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065212
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Pecking Party

**Author's Note:**

> Writing crack ships is fun but honestly i have to stop writing them at 4 am. I tried writing in my old style, where it's third person limited. I think I like it, I'll probably implement this style in my future oneshots. 
> 
> Not beta'd or proofread

Papyrus was right. 

Sans should’ve let the past be the past. He should’ve known that trying to tamper with things beyond his control would lead to a situation like this. But damn it, he was as stubborn as their father. So he fucks around with that stupid fucking machine when spending time at Grillby’s would’ve been so much more productive. 

This is what he gets for trying. 

But the kid had been through the underground, completely merciful. The only divergence from normalcy is that Frisk doesn’t come back. Two entire months and no resets. It was enough to make Sans hopeful enough to even want to fix that piece of shit lump of metal. Fuck this. Fuck that kid. Fuck the resets. Fuck Gaster. And most importantly, fuck this stupid terrible shitty world. 

He wanted to go back five minutes. Instead, he jumped the multiverse. Sans didn’t even know that was possible. He wishes he didn’t know it was, because ignorance would mean him not being here in his shed that’s actually not really his shed. 

“For your safety.” Big guy had said. 

Sans had seen enough to know that he was probably right. This entire world seemed to be overcast in varying hues of grey, making everything much more depressing than it ought to be. And the monsters? God, they looked starved and crazed, their eyes having a gleam in them that makes Sans squirm. Big guy found him before he could wander much further into Snowdin.

Big guy’s name is actually Sans. Yeah, Sans didn’t much like this either. Associated himself with a big, malnourished monster that has a hole the size of the core in his skull makes him a little more than uncomfortable. Also, he wants to know if  _ his  _ grin is so unsettling. Sans was so shocked by the sight of him that he did nothing to stop the big guy from dragging him to the shed. Out of sight. 

“Stay here. Will be back.” He speaks in short, choppy sentences. Sans believes that it’s due to the head trauma, and also the fact that his magic is corrupted beyond repair. The eye that rests permanently in his socket is not his own, after all, and without a stable source of magic one risks horrible side effects. 

Loss of memory, loss of fine motor skills, hallucinations, paranoia, psychotic behavior, seizures, the list could go on forever. 

His hypothesis is that the big guy had his source forcibly removed, judging from the size of that hole. Sans doesn’t want to ask. 

Like an idiot, Sans waits for him to get back. That had to have been at least an hour ago, but eventually he comes shuffling back into the shed with a glass of water in his hand. Now that Sans has gotten over his initial shock, he can say that the big guy isn’t really all that scary.

Well. Sans eyes stains that look too dark to be ketchup. Maybe he retracts that statement. 

“Is that for me?” He asks amicably. Big guy stares at him for a few seconds before nodding and coming closer. 

“No food. Just water. Sorry.” 

Sans takes the glass of water and tries not to flinch when the big guy sits next to him. “It’s all good, buddy.” No. It’s not all good. If there’s a famine here then there’s a possibility of it happening in his world. “It’s  _ water _ ever.” 

A long pause. Sans can see the gears turning in his cranium before that grin stretches wider. It’s creepy. But...the crinkle at his sockets let him know that the smile is genuine. Don’t freak out, Sans. That would be rude. 

“Heh. Haven’t...heard a....” Sans waits patiently. Big guy’s face scrunches up like he’s trying to remember something. “...pun. Long time.” 

“ _ Wet  _ a shame. They’re great.” 

“...Heh. Yeah.” 

He looks a lot more relaxed than he did before. “You didn’t seem that surprised to see me, has something like this happened before?” Sans asks. He’s ready to start working on a solution to this fiasco as soon as possible. 

The expression on the big guy’s face is vacant. “Uh, have you ever met another Sans?”

“No. Look like me. So I...queen can’t...you will die if she…” He’s struggling to put together sentences. His tone is a bit frustrated, like he knows exactly what he wants to say but his head won’t let him say it. “Can’t be found. You go home. Safe.” 

This is a little pathetic. He feels bad for him, and so he takes a merciful approach. “Okay buddy, how about this. I ask a question, and you shake your head yes or no. How does that sound?”

“...” He nods his head slowly. 

“Cool. Do you remember the resets?”

He gives him a confused look and shakes his head. 

“Gaster?”

Another shake of the head. 

“What about the workshop at the back of the house?”

He takes longer to respond to the time, but ultimately shakes his head again. He tries to form another sentence. “Don’t...remember. Hazy. Know Pap is good, rest bad. Also...also...know hungry. Always hungry.”

Well, that pretty much tells Sans everything he needs to know. That head trauma took a lot away, it seems. Briefly, Sans feels a bit jealous. To not remember sounds great. But one look at the big guy and Sans feels guilty for ever thinking such a thing. He wouldn’t wish this kind of existence on anyone. 

He moves to speak but the big guy beats him to it. 

“Before...there...king. Was a king. And a...something happened. Killed. Dust. There was...lady. A door? A lady behind a door. Stopped responding. Wasn’t hungry. Had magic. No crack. Was...you.” He’s trying really, really hard to remember. 

Sans looks at that hole. He doesn’t think regaining everything fully would ever be possible for him. From what he pieces together, the big guy lived through a neutral run where Toriel was killed. And, apparently, he can’t use magic. Makes sense, even if the thought is devastating. 

“That really sucks.” He doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Yeah.” 

The silence edges awkwardness. Sans sips on the tap water, wracking his theoretical brain for something to say that doesn’t sound pitying and condescending.

“So...if there’s not any food, what do you eat?” His nonexistent stomach is beginning to grumble. Sans wishes he would’ve had the foresight to cram some ketchup packets in his pockets. 

That unblinking eye looks down. Something dark shadows it. “...You don’t want to know.” It’s the clearest thing that’s come out of his mouth so far. 

_ Was...you.  _ He’s bigger than Sans. Twitchier. Of course, it begins to click with Sans. He can’t believe he didn’t put two and two together. Big guy’s LV is high. Sans is unsettled by this realization. If they used to be the same, then that means Sans could still become like big guy in the future. 

Big guy hooks his phalanges in his empty socket. A steady click fills the shed, and a glance at the floor reveals his other hand is tapping the wooden ground.

Fuck. Asking about food was probably the worst thing he could’ve done in this situation. Nervously, Sans takes another gulp of water. Dear god, this might actually be the last thing he ever consumes. When was the last time he even drank water? It’s been carbonated junk for as long as he can remember. 

The glass is cracked on the rim. Sans doesn’t notice this until after it nicks him when he’s setting it down. Blood wells up. Not a lot, thankfully. “Aw. That’s just great. Do you have a rag I could…”

Sans trails off. 

Big guy is looking at him like he’s a four course meal, and not in a sexy way. His eye is trained on the wound, his jaw has unhinged itself to reveal a blue tongue identical to his own, and he’s panting like a starved animal. His demeanor is completely different than the awkward skeleton he was chatting with not even minutes earlier. 

The tapping has stopped. This does not bode well for Sans. 

“...Buddy?”

He’s on his back in a flash, big guy looming over him with that ravenous expression. It’s unnerving how fast the big guy can move. Too fast for him to even think about shortcutting out of his path. 

Sans hasn’t been this scared in a long time. 

“You...are hurt.” 

He grabs Sans’ pricked hand and drags it towards his mouth. Oh shit. Do something, Sans! Summon a blaster, fling a couple of bones towards him, anything before this dude takes a chunk out of your hand! 

But he’s paralyzed. How can blunt teeth look so  _ sharp?  _

Sans closes his eyes. He can’t watch this. 

…Is that a tongue?

His eyes snap back open. Big guy is lapping desperately at Sans’ finger. Sans gapes. The absurdness of this action leaves him flabbergasted. “Um. Drink up, I guess?” As long as you’re not planning to make a meal out of me, Sans thinks apprehensively.

Big guy moans. 

What the fuck. The sound goes straight to his pelvis. His voice is so much more gravely than Sans’. Deeper, too. Is it because he talks slower? Either way, it’s very erotic. “Heh, kinda getting ahead of yourself.”

Sans squirms underneath him. 

“Taste...good.” That tongue has completely curled around his digit. He’s not even bleeding anymore. Does the big guy know what he’s doing? Is he fucking with Sans right now? This is a terrible joke, even by his standards. 

Sweet Mary Joseph. Being eaten alive would’ve been easier to handle. Against his will, his magic begins to take shape. Into a cunt. As if he couldn’t be anymore mortified by what’s happening right now. 

“Heh. Haha. That’s so funny. You can stop now.” He tries to yank away his hand but the big guy growls. 

“Stay put.” 

Sans goes still. Damn it. 

Once the big guy is done with his finger, he lets go of Sans’ hand and slowly leans back. A bright blue glow seeps through his thin shorts. Sans knew it! This fucker knows what he’s doing! Sans should shove him off and give him a piece of his mind, no matter how uncharacteristic it would be. Today has been the shittiest day of his life and being teased by an insane version of himself has got to be the tipping point.”

“You-”

“Don’t...have lot. No food. No...fun. Not lot to offer. But...can give this.” Maybe it’s the sad tone, maybe it’s the way he slumps down, either way Sans softens considerably. Until he’s being unabashedly groped, right between his thighs. The polyester rubs roughly against his clit, causing him to yelp. 

“W-woah, settle down for a second.”

Immediately, the big guy takes his hand away. “Only if you want. I...no. I. I don’t want to hurt. You. Anyone.” There’s layers to that statement. Sans doesn’t particularly want to unpack them, as selfish as it is. Sans can’t fix his problems. But...he can make him feel good. Make him forget how hungry he is. 

“I never said I didn’t want it. You just took me by surprise, that’s all. You can keep going.” 

Big guy wastes no time. He scoots down and takes the hem of Sans’ basketball shorts in his hands. Sans expects them to be pulled down. He does  _ not  _ expect them to be ripped in half by the big guy’s he-man strength. 

Sans doesn’t bother reacting. Instead, he stares mournfully at the tattered remains of his favorite shorts. 

“Pretty.” Big guy breathes out. 

Yeah, pretty fucking unfortunate. 

Three fingers are shoved into him at once. Sans hisses, too much too soon. What happened to not wanting to hurt him? But beneath that sharp sting, Sans does have to admit the adrenaline rush feels fantastic. Normal sex certainly wouldn’t have the feeling to it. Big guy pumps his fingers at a rushed pace. 

“ _ Ah _ , what’s the hurry?” 

“Want to see.”

Sans throws his head back when those digits jab into his sweet spot. “See  _ what?”  _

“You come. Lots of times.” 

As if on cue, his pussy clenches down and gushes. Sans shudders, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

“...Again.” 

Given absolutely no time to recuperate, the big guy flips him over. His ass is in the air, his body has decided to summon itself earlier on. A slick hand grips one of his cheeks, spreading them to show the big guy is soaking cunt. Nasty, he could’ve at least wiped his hand before touching him. 

Sans can’t see him, but the big guy has his feet on the floor next to Sans’ kneecaps. He’s hunched down over the other’s spine. It makes him seem a hundred times bigger than Sans. 

This position is primal. Sans feels like a dog in heat. Never before has he been fucked like this and maybe that says a lot about his sex life. Normally he’s a pretty vanilla guy, but then again normal also means in a bed after a date with a person that isn’t himself. Jesus, Sans’ life is too weird to comprehend. 

He’s snapped away from his thoughts when all at once, a cock is inside of him. Sans’ toes curl in his socks. He can’t believe that he’s bigger than him in this department too. It hurts even worse than the fingers did, stretching and spearing him open painfully. 

“Hey, give me a-!” 

Big guy is lost in pleasure. He doesn’t listen to Sans, too focused on brutally thrusting into his tight hole. Sans has to bite back a scream. He buries his face in the crook of his elbow and simply allows himself to get taken. The skeleton lets out a guttural sound which only serves to set him off more. 

“Gunna...inside.” Big guy grunts. “Make...mine…” 

This is so fucked up. Sans’ eyelights roll to the back of his skull. Another orgasm is well on the way. He can feel it swirling his groin, ready to explode on command. “Yeah, go on. Cum inside of me.” 

That harsh pace stutters, his fervent movements becoming jerky and rougher. The tip of his cock jams right into Sans’ spot, and he’s seeing stars. He cums around him, the force of it much stronger than his last peak. Sans keens at this, liquid rushing down his thighs like a waterfall. 

Big guy lets out an impressive roar and cum pours into his pussy. He plants his hand on Sans’ spine and makes him arch into his cock, causing cum to shoot even deeper inside. Sans is thoroughly bred by the end of his counterpart’s orgasm. 

He collapses on Sans’ spine and curls around him. “Was nice.” He purrs, sounding a whole lot happier than he did beforehand. 

Sans is too tired to say anything. Exhaustion tugs him like an old friend. A nap sounds really good right now. When he wakes up, he can figure out how to get this version’s machine operational so he can finally go home. Big guy is still cuddling him, so he assumes this nap is going to be accompanied by the other. 

Surprisingly, Sans is okay with this. 

…

…

…

“Are you ever gonna pull out, or are you going to leave your dick in me forever?” 

Big guy grunts and pulls him closer. “Shh. Sleep.”

His dick is still inside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell that I find myself very humorous
> 
> twitter is @ snasational
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
